gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire Emerges
Empire Emerges serves as a prequel to The Logan Family Story. Chapter 1:Welcome to the crew He awoke in what appeared to be a hammock, the only sound he could hear was the rocking of a ship in the middle of a rain storm and the shouts of the crew on the top deck, all he could see was the wet wooden ceiling and all he could feel was pain in the back of his head and the new scratch on his face, when he went to touch it he left the burning sensation of a thousand suns spread through his face. After looking around he saw there were no guards. "Filthy stupid pirates." Zachary said to himself. Zachary made his way up to the deck, finding his way, he opened the hatch door to a gallon of rain water splash to his face. "The Navy Brat's awake Captain!" a crew member shouted. Fear spread his way through his spine as two large crew members held Zachary in place as a woman in her mid twenties, very beautiful with raven black hair with a stripe of blue going over her right eye. She was wearing all ruby red attire, had two rapiers in holsters on her left hip and had two double shot pistols in holsters on her right hip. When she opened her eyes to look at Zachary, he saw her eyes were blood red. The woman shouted "And who are you, maggot?" Zachary went to speak but he was cut off by another crew member in front of him, who appeared to be an older man, possibly forced onto the ship on the fear of death. The man said "Renegade Ric, Madame Cap-" The man dropped to his knees from a kick from the female Captain, Zachary had never seen such fearful force excerting from a woman before. The woman drew her pistol and aimed it between the man's eyes. The man started to break down in tears, which were only barley visable behind the pouring rain. The woman put away her pistol "You're not worth my bullet." The man relaxed but his expression changed to pain as she quickly drew her sword and cut his head off at the neck, casuing blood to spill onto the deck floor. She turned to Zachary "And who are you?" Zachary quivered "V...V...Vincent Zachary of the Royal Navy, at your service." The woman laughed "Well Mister Mitchell, you're now a member of the crew of the ''Red Queen. ''I am your Captain, Lady Trish White. But you will call me Captain or Lady. Do I make myself ''clear?" Not wanting to end up like the Renegade man on the floor, shook his head in agreement. Trish turned to her presumed First Mate "Set a course." The man asked "Where to Captain?" Trish shouted "For that wench who stole my treasure!" The crew at once burst into working order, in almost perfect unison out of fear. Trish shouted "Mr Zachary, meet me in my cabin at once." Zachary slowly nodded and walked at a snails pace to the stern of the ship to a ruby-red door, but before he opened it, he turned around to look at the crew who looked as miserable as if they were in hell, and Zachary believed it. Zachary went to open the door but was stopped by an older looking man with red hair, white skin and was fairly built. Zachary asked "You need something?" The man nodded "Watch yourself lad, you might wind up like ole Ric over there if you're not careful, just do whatever she tells you without a second thought. Trust me." Zachary asked "And what is your name good sir?" The man said "The names Sheamus." Zachary nodded "Nice to meet you, but I think you will be the last face I see if I am not careful." Sheamus said "My prayers be with ye." Before another breath could be muttered, Sheamus blended in with the rest of the crew in their work. Zachary opened the door and gently closed it behind him. Zachary turned to see Trish had stripped down to her undergarments, Zachary quickly turned away. Trish flashed an evil grin. "Afraid are we?" Zachary nodded "Yes, Madame." Trish placed a hand on Zachary's shoulder "If you join my crew." A fear shot up Zachary's spine. Trish whispered in a devilish tone "You don't need to fear death!" Zachary said "I have no fear of death." Trish replied "Afraid of me are we?" Zachary nodded with fear "Yes, madame." Trish smiled "Tell me, what is your name." Zachary turned into astonishment "But, I already told you my name." Trish waved her hand "Your real name boy. Just because I have big parts doesn't mean I am dense." Zachary fearfully nodded "You're the smartest woman of the sea, you're the Devil of Damsels...You're-" Trish shouted "Shut up and tell me your name before I gut you." Zachary sighed "The name is....James Logan. Friends call me Jim." Trish smiled and got close to Jim's face. "I knew it was you when I saw your eyes boy. Blue as the deep blue." Jim jumped back into the wall. Trish asked "Still scaring you eh, what will it take you kid?" Jim asked "For what?" Trish asked "You are dense aren't you kid? How old are you, you do not appear to be more then twenty." Jim sighed "I get that alot. I am twenty one." Trish tossed her shirt to the floor "Does this not, interest you?" Jim nodded "Yes it does Madame, but I would like to live a little longer." Trish wrapped her arm around Jim's neck "Do you believe I would be too rough?" Jim tossed her off "It's not that Madame its that...." Jim looked away. Trish put her garments back on, and when Jim looked into her eyes, they were filled with intense sorrow. Trish asked "You're in love with another woman aren't you?" Jim nodded "Yes madame....She's very dear to-" Trish lunged at Jim, planting a kiss on the unsuspecting man. Trish whispered "Forget about her." Jim grabbed Trish by the shoulders and moved her away. Jim asked "What do you want with me. other then what you're trying to do?" Trish made Jim release her from his grip, wiped her lips clean and grabbed a bottle of rum. Trish sighed "Always to the point eh Jimmy?" Jim asked "What do you want with me?" Trish sipped her rum "Do you know of a woman named Kitty?" Jim's eye flashed with anger and Jim smacked the bottle of rum out of Trish's hand. Jim shouted "What the hell does my sister have to do with this?!" Trish licked her lips "Your beloved witch of a sister has stolen something...Important of mine, something I hold more dear to my heart then any man." Jim asked "And what does this have to do with me?" Trish said "I know you know where to find her. She is your sister is that right?" Jim shouted "I haven't seen her since I joined the Navy back in December." Trish nodded "That's around the time she stole it, did she say anything about where she was going?" Jim nodded "She said something about heading over to Cuba." Trish's face now wearing a devilish smile opened the door and shouted "ALL HANDS, MAKE WAY FOR CUBA!" Jim heard and "aye aye" from the crew and almost in an instant the ship turned forty five degrees east. Trish turned to Jim and saw his navy uniform was now shredded and torn. Trish said "You will need new rags. I have some spares in the closet." Jim walked to the closet and opened it to see mainly black attire. Jim said "Thank you, Madame." Jim quickly changed into a black shirt and vest, long Johns. Trish also handed him a ruby red sash and a black jacket with red lining on the inside. Jim asked with a grin "You like the color red don't you?" Trish pointed to her eyes "It's my thing, kid." Jim finished the outfit with a red bandanna and black tricorn hat and he was handed a silver sword with a golden tip. Jim took the sword which was light as a feather. "Thank you very much. But why are you giving me all this?" Trish picked up another bottle of red rum "If you help me track down your sister, I shall set you free." Jim asked "And if I don't?" as he was sheathing the sword. Trish flashed Jim an angry look "I will have your guts for garters." Jim smiled "Sounds normal." Trish kissed Jim on the cheek "Welcome to the crew Mr. Logan." Trish went to walk out the door but Jim stopped her. Trish annoyed, asked "What do you want?" Jim said "You know, there is a possibility she isn't still in Cuba." Trish nodded "I know, but it's the only lead I have right now." Chapter 2:Reunions Three days later, Jim found himself on the shores of Cuba, accompanying Trish into the only flourishing place on the entire island, which was the bar. Trish walked up to the bartender as Jim scanned the establishment for anyone, but they were all Spanish descent. Trish asked "Have you seen a young woman, brown hair, blue eyes, wearing blue attire, goes by Kitty?" The bartender nodded "Yes, a woman matching your description comes in here every night for a drink around sunset." Trish turned to Jim "How long till sunset?" Jim looked out the door "About three hours." Trish tapped her forehead "How to spend three hours." Jim sighed "Don't even think about it Trish." Sheamus mumbled "When did James grow a pair?" Jim tossed a dagger right above Sheamus' head "Shut up you brute." Trish tossed Jim a bottle of rum "No better way to pass time then to be drunk eh?" Jim sat down at a table "Something tells me you have done this a lot." Trish grinned as she started to drink. Sheamus whispered "She does it a lot." Trish asked "So tell me something, how close are you to your sister?" Jim sighed "We grew up together, but we were separated, we met up again in Port Royal two years ago. We tried sailing together, but I wanted to follow a girl and she continued sailing." Trish asked "When was the last time we saw her?" Jim said "I told you three days ago. The last time I saw her was three months ago around Christmas." Trish asked "Did she act strange, look scared. Anything?" Jim shook his head "No, she just was very angry." Just then an obvious drunk Spanish man stumbled up to their table. The man asked with a grin. "Hola mujer bonita, ¿por qué no deshacerse de la niña y regresar a casa conmigo?" Trish said "I really don't want your unholy company. Leave before I gut you with a fork." The man asked "Vamos, usted debe ser muy solitaria señorita, ¿Por qué no reconsiderar?" Jim flashed the man an angry look "The lady said for you to back off, you better back the hell off before I make you caypossa?" The man pulled his flintlock but Jim just sat there. Jim smirked "If you pull a gun, you better have the balls to pull the trigger ese..." Trish shouted "Jim, don't test a drunk Spanish man." The man went to pull the trigger, but Jim jumped up, chopped the man's hand and forced the gun out before flipping the man through another table, followed by catching the gun mid-air and pointing it at it's former owner. Jim shook his head "I warned you. I guess he just didn't have the balls." Jim added salt to the wound by knocking the man out with the butt of his own pistol. As Jim turned away however, Trish pulled her own pistol and shot the now out cold man in the heart. Trish asked "Where the hell did you learn to do that, and why didn't you do that when we attacked your ship?" Jim replied "My father taught me, and I didn't want to give myself away as a pirate." Trish asked "And how would that give you away?" Jim said "It's a style of fighting only used by pirates." Jim resumed drinking his rum while he witnessed the now-dead drunkard's friend cried over his body. Jim immediately started to regret starting a fight with the man. Trish asked "So. What can you tell me about your sister?" Jim sighed "You met her, but she's kind to everyone, even her enemies." Jim suddenly heard the sound of spurs about to walk into the door, which opened to show a young woman in her early twenties, or late teens dressed in emerald clothing with brown hair and blue eyes, the same shade as Jim's. Jim said "Speak of the devil." Trish shouted with anger "You witch, give me back the treasure from which you stolen from me!" Trish drew one of her swords at Kitty as she drew her own. Kitty smiled "Sorry, I already pawned it back in Port Royal. If you want it, you have to find it." Jim, still sitting down and ignoring the brewing fight lazily waved to Kitty. Jim said "Hey sis." Kitty nodded "Hey little brother. How's life?" Jim pointed to Trish "Beautiful and terrifying." Kitty rolled her eyes "You got yourself captured by this dumb black haired witch?!" Jim replied "Hey I didn't mean to!" Trish shouted "Shut up and fight me you yellow coward!" Jim sighed, got up and went to go out the door. "I lead you to my sister, I am free now. See ya on the open seas sis. Good luck Lady." Trish said "The bloody hell are you talking about, I never said you could leave!?" Jim sighed "You told me if I lead you to my sister, I would go free."-Jim waved to Kitty-"There she is. Now I don't know about you, but I am heading to Tortuga, find me if you want a good time." Kitty said "You know what, why am I even fighting you? Your piece of crap trinket is in Port Royal. I have no reason to fight you." Kitty began to put her sword in her holster but before she could, Royal Navy troopers burst their way into the door, starting a fight. Trish shouted "How in blue hell did these bastards get in here, my ship should have blasted them to Davy Jones!" Kitty sneered "Maybe they are all too drunk to pay a licks attention!" Trish rolled her eyes "Or maybe they somehow got past my men. James you have seen how they are. Could they be drunk?" Jim parred a death blow from an officer and shouted "No, at least not in your presence!" Kitty stuck her tongue out in victory at Trish who could do nothing but give Kitty a furious look in return. Jim said "Be careful Trish, these guys aren't push overs like the ones you took out the other day-" Jim turned to see Trish disarmed by the final Navy man and he went to give the fatal stab. Jim shouted "Noooo!" Kitty then threw herself in the way of the sword, taking the death blow for Trish. The man looked up in shock over what he did and turned to Jim, who withdrew his flintlock and shot the man between the eyes. Jim mumbled "Hell has no room for the crimes you have done." Jim cradled Kitty's head in his arms. "Shh Kitty, just take deep breaths you're going to be fine....Don't give up Kitty, don't!" Kitty put a hand on Jim's cheek "Don't cry little brother. It was either I died or you did, and you have such a life to live....Just don't forget abou...me." Kitty's body went limp in his arms as she drew her final breath. Trish turned away "I am sorry James, I should have died, not her. She was a fool for throwing herself in that man's way." Jim got up and slapped Trish "Shut your mouth, she gave her life for yours and you thank her by calling her a fool?" Trish's face filled with shock and pain "How dare you slap me, I am your Captain! I am the one who spared your life! I am..!" Jim shouted "Shut your mouth woman, my sister gave her life for yours and all you can do is drown yourself in your own damn ego. Learn to be grateful and maybe you will be forgiven." Trish said "You know, you still haven't lived up to your bargain, you're still in my debt boy." Jim gave Trish an angry look "What the hell are you talking about?" Trish smiled "Until I get my trinket back, you're still in my debt." Jim rolled his eyes "Fine woman, but after the business is done I am leaving. I still need to find the woman I love." Trish gave Jim a backwards hug "How many times have I told you to forget about her?" Jim sighed "At least eight." Trish winked "Exactly." Jim sighed "This will be the death of me." As they boarded the ship. Chapter 3:End of the Bargain Jim and Trish made it to Port Royal two days later and easily tracked down the pawn shop which Kitty had sold the trinket to for a pricey 400 gold pieces, obviously another example of Kitty's powers of "persuasion". Trish easily spotted her trinket which looked nothing more then a Templar cross with a ruby jewel in the middle. Trish asked "How much for it?" The man replied "500 gold, plus taxes and store interest which means 1000 gold." Jim rolled his eyes "Why would anyone want to live here?" Trish seemed to go for her coin purse but instead pulled her flintlock. "Just give me the trinket old man before I blow your brains all over this store." Jim said "She'll do it. Don't test her." The man full of fear gave her the trinket "That will be one hundred gold." Jim tossed the man a bag "That's two hundred for your silence." The man shakily bowed and said "Have a good day." After putting on the trinket, Jim truly noticed how beautiful Trish truly was. Trish blushed "What the hell are you looking at pervert?" Jim said "Nothing Trish, but tell me something. What is your real name?" Trish's face turned to stone "What makes you think Trish isn't my real name?" Jim smiled "I have a feeling." Trish sighed "MY name is Rose White, are you happy now Mister Logan?" Jim nodded "Very happy indeed." Jim inched closer. Rose asked "What the hell are you doing?" Jim said "Something I should have done a long time ago." Rose asked "And that means wha-?" Jim planted a long, satisfying kiss on Rose and she almost immediately melted to him. Rose asked "What was that for?" Jim said "I love you." Chapter 4:Fresh Start Jim was asleep in his bed when he felt something small nudge him, he turned to see a little girl with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a white dress staring up at him. Jim asked "Did you need something?" The girl nodded "It's cold, can I stay with you?" Jim thought to himself for a second and agreed it was cold, even for him. Jim said "I don't see why not." Jim picked the little girl up and put her next to him, seconds later the image of the little girl fazed into Rose, who was sleeping soundly next to him. Jim thought to himself "What the hell was that?" Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO